Behind Closed Doors - Lord Cob and Theru
by CannibalDeath
Summary: With a message to give, Theru enters Lord Cobs castle...not knowing what would happen next. Currently only 1 chapter.


**Chapter 1**

"Theru! Arren! Dinner is ready," Tenar calls. I was in the middle of tending to our sheep, oh how I love them. I sit the young lamb down and quickly walk back to the house. I walk in and I see Arren and Sparrowhawk have already taken a seat at the table. I sit and Tenar gives me a small bowl of soup. I eat slowly and tune in and out of the conversation that rose. Sparrowhawk says that Lord Cob has been snooping around our farm at night. I get an image of that old creep trying to look in our window, I let out a giggle. "What is so funny?," Arren looks at me with his brow scrunched up . I reply, "Nothing, just sounds a little pathetic." Tenar speaks next, "It is pathetic. We think it has been happening a few nights now. Someone needs to go talk to him." The table gets quiet and I finish my last spoonful of soup. I glance up and Sparrowhawk scratches his chin. "Well, I suppose I can. I need to go in town anyway for a tailor," he walks away to wash his bowl. Tenar clasps her hands, "How about Theru goes with you? She's always working here, she needs some fun." Tenar smiles and looks at me, I smile back a little confused and turn my head to Sparrowhawk. He chuckles and nods, "Tomorrow then." Arren pats my shoulder and walks next to Sparrowhawk and washes his bowl.

Tenar squeezes me tight. "Be safe! And don't spend all of that money, we worked for that!" I smile and turn to hug Arren, "We wont." Nothing too exiting happened during the journey, other than those old hags that live down the path to us. The second we stepped in their sight they froze up and scooted away. I'm glad their scared of us, I don't like them. We came over the hill and saw the enormous city of Hort Town. Like always, it was bustling with movement. Carts full of crates, strange characters trying to sell you the "best _ in all of Earthsea!" according to them. We walk around the main center, passing dark alleys full of escaped slaves or homeless. I hide behind Sparrowhawk and try not to fall behind. It hurts me to see those people, I know how it feels to be neglected and passed by. We reach a small crevice in the brick, a shop barely. You could pass it by and not know it was there. A short and heavy set woman sat on the floor with a long piece of purple silk. It looked as though it may have been a blouse. Sparrowhawk scuffs his feet to a stop next to her."Good morning, are you Angela?" The woman looked up, "Yes m'lord! How can I help you? A loose button? A hole in your trousers?" Her face was red, she looked to be in her 70's. She had a big nose, and a very wide smile. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled up in a tight pony tail, it was already thinning. Sparrowhawk took off his hood cap and handed it to her. She lifted her fat and rough hands and took it with a smile. He explained how there is a tear in the seam. "I have to finish this first, Lord, it will be at least noon until I can finish." Sparrowhawk huffed and took a second to think. "Very well," He looked at me, "Theru, go to Lord Cob and speak with him, tell him that I need to have a talk with him. Don't go passed the main hall. Come home as soon as you are done. Be here by noon." My eyes got bigger and I slowly nodded. "I…uh okay." I turned and left.

The guards opened the gate and I walked in on alert. I clenched my fist ready to run if I have to. I walked in the main hall, no one. I relaxed and turned my head to look up at the balcony, still no one. I hesitate, remember what Sparrowhawk said, and creep to the stairway going up. I look up and start the climb. After searching the castle for a good 5 minutes I got curious. No one was there, not even a servant. I made the bold decision to go to Cob's chamber. The door was already open just an inch, I slowly open it and peek in the dim lit room. Lord Cob was standing with his back to me, in the middle of putting a robe over his naked body. I gasp and close the door. The door opens seconds later and I glance up at Cob angry. He is so tall, no longer the old man I remember seeing last, he is a creepy wizard. The type you just look at and shiver. "Theru, what a surprise it is. Come in." His whisper leaves a ring in my ear and I give him a mean look. "Sparrowhawk sent me to-" he cuts me off, "I said come in, don't be frightened." He tugs me in and I sit at the end of his bed. I watch him closely as he lounges back on the bed a few feet from me. His robe loosens a little and his chest becomes exposed. I huff and turn my head away.

"What is it you wanted to tell me, dear?" I speak without looking at him, "Sparrowhawk wants to speak with you soon, we know you have been at our farm." I hear a smirking noise from Cob and I become angrier. "Ill take note of it," He says. I scoot away ready to leave when I feel a tight grasp on my arm. He pulls me back and I slam on the bed. Before I can react I feel cold lips on my neck. It feels wrong, I don't like it. I squirm and yell, "Get off of me Cob!" He moves his long neck over me and widens his eyes. There is a second of eye contact, I feel relaxed. _Is he using magic?_ _I have to go…_ He presses his lips on mine and licks my bottom lip. Surprisingly, I don't react. I don't know how. He pushes his way into my mouth and we kiss. WE kiss. _Why am I doing this? I can't control myself. _His long and slender fingers move up my dress, he pulls down my trousers. I squirm only for a second, still not able to react. I feel his nails brushing against my warm skin and I get chill bumps. He reaches into my underwear. I speak quietly, "d..don't." He ignores me and moves his fingers over my soft spot. He rubs gently and I let out a whimper. He stops kissing me and looks at me with a cynical grin. He rubs harder and I tense up. I can't speak. He lifts up his hand and something is dripping off his fingers. _Is that me? _His long tongue reaches out and licks it up. He doesn't look human, no human looks like him. He pulls off my dress and I let him. I don't try to stop him, no use. I can't. His long purple hair tickles my chest. He sits in front of me, he squeezes my breasts with his cold hands. He digs in his nails and I groan. I glance at him and his smile widens. "I've been waiting for this time to come," he whispers. He unties his robe and it falls off of the bed. I try to move my head away but I don't. He's already hard. I tense up seeing the size. _At least that part of him is human._ He wraps his fingers around his shaft and rubs the head with his thumb. I don't know why I can't look away. I like it, I like what he is doing. He keeps staring into my eyes, sometimes glancing down between my legs which he has spread apart in front of him. I'm wet. I feel my cum dripping from in between my legs. He likes that, he lets out a breathy moan. My arms are awkwardly above my head and I squirm. I have never done this before, I don't know what I have to do. He stops rubbing himself and holds my legs over my head. Something warm grazes over my soft spot and I moan. He is still looking at me. He reaches down and I feel a pressure. It hurts a lot and I gasp. "Shhh…." He says. He pushes in, it feels so deep. It feels amazing. Unlike the rest of him, he's warm. I like having him inside of me. He slowly starts to move in and out and I let out another moan. He moves faster and his hips pound into my body. It feels amazing. I can tell I'm getting tighter because more pressure is building up. I am overtaken with pleasure. He breathes faster, he looks handsome thrusting on top of me. His hair swings with his movement and it tickles my chest more. I feel a sudden rush of tingling in my gut and I yell out with pleasure. "Don't stop." I yell. He chuckles and goes slower again to tease me. I arch my back and orgasm. My mind spins and everything goes black for a second. I feel warm liquid spill out of me that wasn't mine. I gasp and I feel his hands back on my soft spot. I relax and look at him smiling at me, everything goes black again.

My eyes open and I'm lying in a different room. It smells like lavender and ashes from a fireplace. I look around and see Lord Cob standing to my left in a dark purple cloak. He smiles ever so slightly and I look at the clock behind him. 11:45. I panic and get up. "I.. it's almost noon." I look over where Cob was and no one was there. I sigh and run downstairs and out the castle. _Did that really happen? Or was it a dream.._ I walk a little more and feel a pain between my legs. I pause and look at the floor holding my stomach. _It really did happen_… _and I liked it…_


End file.
